


Pietro Lives

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Pietro Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Sam Johnsson for this one.

Steve lay Pietro down on the floor of the rescue boat, certain the young man was dead, but unwilling to bet on it. He would check on Pietro after the battle was over; stranger things had happened in his lifetime. When Steve came by after boarding the boat, he saw Hawkeye passed out next to Pietro. Swearing, Steve checked the archer, finding nothing wrong that a week of sleep wouldn’t cure.

He heard a commotion as Tony came aboard with Wanda. “Where is he?” Wanda demanded.

“Over here,” Steve told her. “I’m –”

“Don’t apologize,” she snapped. She dropped to her feet next to her brother. “It is not your fault.” Her eyes glowed with power as she pulled her brother close, rocking him in her grief. “How?” she asked Steve.

“Hawkeye went to save a little boy; Ultron used one of the jets to rain fire down on them. Your brother used his speed to save them, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid armor-piercing bullets.”

Wanda’s breath hitched as she absorbed the news. She sat, holding her brother for several minutes more, before gently putting him down again. “Where are we going?”

“The rescue boats are going to a safe place on the edge of the blast zone; it’s the only place in Sokovia that didn’t wind up getting pulled up and blasted. SHIELD is coordinating with international relief agencies to set up a camp there for survivors.” Steve paused. “Did you want to go there?”

Wanda shook her head. “Nothing left for me, Pietro –” She gasped, her hand going to her chest, then to her brother. Her hand glowed as she used her power to give her brother the mental strength to come back to life and remove the bullets in his body. The bullets dropped to the floor of the transport boat with a massive clang as Pietro groaned.

Realizing what was happening, Steve called for a medic. “Wanda, don’t push him. You’ve done enough. Coming back isn’t easy.”

Wanda looked at him; he felt the touch of her power on his mind as she read his experience. With a shuddering hitch, she reeled in her power as she gave way to the medics who assembled and hurried Pietro off to a medical ward.

Gaining superspeed came with a bonus ability to heal; the Avengers had all thought him to be dead until he was brought aboard the helicarrier and examined. The bullets he had taken would have killed someone not experimented on the way he had. Steve had not looked surprised. There had been mutterings about messing with Infinity Stones and unknown results, but Pietro had not cared. All he cared about was that he was alive, he’d been a hero, and his twin sister didn’t have that darkness to her soul anymore.

 


End file.
